totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Azja czy Afryka? Finałowe starcie!
Totalna Porażka: Azja kontra Afryka Odcinek 11 "Azja czy Afryka? Finałowe starcie!" McKey stała na moście Al Salam. Ubrana była zwyczajnie, słońce prażyło, a za nią stały dwie wielkie loże. Jedna dla nowych uczestników, a druga dla starych. Vera stała za mostem i zła spoglądała na McKey. McKey: Witajcie! Walka w Azji oraz w Afryce dobiegły już końca. Nie mniej jednak... dalej nie wyłoniliśmy prawdziwego zwycięzcy tego sezonu! Przeszła pod loże dla starych uczestników. McKey: Mieliśmy dziesięciu starych uczestników, których znaliśmy z podróży po Ameryce i Europie i na pewno już chcieliby wrócić do domu! Jednak nie wiedzą co dla nich szykujemy... McKey szybkim krokiem przeszła do drugiej trybuny. McKey: A z tej strony zasiądą nowi uczestnicy! Nie świadomi tego jakie nasze show jest niskobudżetowe i jak bardzo możemy wyśmiać w nim ludzi, ale czy oni też są przygotowani na naszą wielką niespodziankę? Ktoś cisnął w McKey pomidorem. Nie trafił. Vera: Weź się streszczaj! Głos Very dobiegał daleko zza mostu. Vera: To, że teraz ty prowadzisz wielki finał nie czyni Cię lepszą! Więc streszczaj się! Założyła ręce. Vera: Nie mam zamiaru stać w twoim cieniu całe życie! Też mam swój program! McKey uśmiechnęła się. McKey: Gdzie odcinki wychodzą raz na... pół roku? ;u; Vera: To nie jest argument! Rzuciła kolejnym pomidorem. Znowu nie trafiła. <3 McKey: Wracając do naszego wielkiego finału! Światło z latarni ulicznej zostało skierowane na nią. McKey: Dzisiaj zobaczymy trzy pasjonujące pojedynki! Jeden pomiędzy Fer, a Davidem. Drugi pomiędzy Klein'em i Selishą, a ostatni pomiędzy DeMoną oraz Tomato i Henry'm. Ale to nie koniec nowości! McKey otworzyła wielkie drzwi z dwóch autobusów. McKey: Dzisiaj... po raz pierwszy... dwie ekipy poznają się ze sobą!!! Uczestnicy powoli zaczęli wychodzić z autobusów. Rolanda: Heeeeej! Mam na imię... ROLAAAAANDA!!!! Zaczęła machać rączkami. Fatima: Emm... to znowu ta frajerka od Zach'a geja? Klein: Inny gej?! *.* Zach: O bracie... Westchnął i ekran zaciemnił się. Egipt, Most Al Salam Uczestnicy powoli zajmowali swoje miejsca. David puszczał oczko do Allice, która z zachwytu nie mogła się powstrzymać od pisku, a Klein wysyłał listy miłosne do Zach'a. Potato: Ojej! Co to jest? Peter: A kto Ty? Wskazał na nią i pomachał do niej. Potato: Jestem Potato! :D Peter: Coś mi to mówi, ale nie wiem co... na mnie mówili przez długi czas "Słoik z napisem Peter i doklejonymi okularami", albo "Międzygalaktyczny Jednorożec" :D Potato: Aha! <3 Zlała go i odwróciła się do swojej siostry. Tomato: Co się stało Potato? Potato: No OMG i AW UW! Tomato: Co Ty do mnie mówisz? O_o Potato: OMG... zrobiłaś się taka nudna od momentu, gdy zrobiłaś się mądra! Tomato: Potato... mówiłam Ci już... zgrywanie idiotki było dla mnie trudne! Całe życie... Potato? Potato nie słuchała i puszczała oczko do Peter'a, który się jej zaczął bać. (pokój zwierzeń)Peter: Dlaczego ta nieznajoma do mnie mruga? Coś jej wpadło do oka? A może mam wylizać jej oko?! :O Tymczasem zła DeMona rzuciła w Fatimę zwiniętą kartką papieru. Fatima: Emm... przepraszam, ale co mi Plebsie rzucasz? DeMona: Plebsie?! Fatima: Emm... za wysokie obcasy na twoje nogi! Pewnie nawet nie myłaś tych butów i nawet nie masz swojego niewolnika! DeMona: Ja nie mam?! MAM! Wskazała na Vivian, która pisała SMS'a na AjFonie. Vivian: Lol, nie mam zamiaru bawić się z Tobą w drugą Kimberly i Fatimę... DeMona: Co mówisz paszczurze? Ze złości spoliczkowała Klein'a. Klein: Aaa! *.* Vivian: Lol, słuchaj wariatko. Fatima i Kimberly nienawidzą się od pierwszego sezonu. Chociaż mimo, że Fatima nie znosi Kimberly... to YOLO... ale właśnie to ona jest jej najlepszą przyjaciółką w programie tylko nie umie tego przyznać. Kimberly natomiast daje się pewnie wykorzystywać przez Fatimę, gdyż sama chce zatuszować swoje faile i inne swagerskie błędy... ale sama sobie na to pozwala, bo Fatimy nie było by łatwo zbyć... lol. Cóż. Odpowiada jej taki układ... Fatima: Ohh hell no! DeMona: Dokładnie! Fatima zdjęła kolczyki i podeszła do Vivian. Fatima: Słuchaj ty niemodny i wyjęty ze śmietnika osobniku KImberopobodny! Ja mam mnóstwo przyjaciółek!!! Vivian: Lol... a w programie? Vivian uniosła głowę i założyła ręce. Fatima: Na przykład... na przykład... Yomina! Yoanna westchnęła. Yoanna: Yoanna... -,- Fatima: Nikt Cię nie pytał o zdanie Yofoko! Pokazała gest "talk to the hand". McKey: Dobrze, dobrze... Prowadząca postanowiła uspokoić dziewczyny. McKey: Cóż... dobrze jakbyście się poznali! Nasz pierwszy pojedynek... i trzy osoby! Tomato, DeMona i Henry! Jako, że dziewczyny odpadły w tym samym momencie, to razem staną przeciwko Henry'emu. Henry: A czy to ciut nie fair? ;u; Tomato: Nie łudź się... statystycznie biorąc rzecz w tym programie, to my będziemy miały trudniej, bo będziemy musiały grać razem. Henry: Ale... DeMona mu przerwała. DeMona: To ja znowu mam pracować z tym pulpetem?! Nie ma mowy! Rasel przewrócił oczami. Rasel: Błagam... mniej gwiazdorzenia, a szybciej wrócimy do Ameryki! McKey: Cóż... jak widzicie jesteśmy nad kanałem Sueskim, granicą pomiędzy Azją, a Afryką. Też waszym zadaniem będzie... wyścig przez kanał Sueski! Tomato: Emm... chyba nie mówisz o przepłynięciu tego wpław... McKey: Nie... to miał być wyścig w motorówkach... ale jak teraz o tym myślę... Nie! Zbliżenie na dwie drewniane tratwy. McKey: Tak będzie dużo ciekawiej. <3 A żeby było fair... Henry! Możesz sobie wybrać kogoś do pomocy z twojej części show! Henry: Więc ja... Wskazał na Yoannę, ale z trybuny podniosła się Fatima (która siedziała kompletnie z drugiej strony). Fatima: No doooobra! Zgadzam się, tylko weź zmień twarz! McKey: Dobrze! Zatem pomoże Ci Fatima... :3 Henry: Ale ja nie chcę... Nim zdążył cokolwiek zdziałać już siedział z Fatimą na tratwie. Egipt, Kanał Sueski Obie drużyny były już na swoich tratwach. Tym czasem Fatima piłowała swoje paznokcie, a Henry nie wiedział co zrobić, by pomogła mu w wygraniu tego zadania. Henry: Emm... Fatimo? Fatima: Co plebsie, który nigdy nie będzie ode mnie lepszy i jest do tego brzydki, nie ma charakteru, wydaje mu się, że jest śmieszny, a tak naprawdę jest tylko marnym podczłowiekiem bez gustu, wyrafinowania i kogoś, kto nie jest nawet warty uwagi przeciętnego karalucha. Nie myjący się w mleku i nie wiedzący czym jest kawior, a dla Ciebie Dior to pewnie marka taniej szynki z Biedronki, gdzie oczywiście zaopatrujesz się 24h/dobrę. Bez wykształcenia i bez wyczucia mody i prawdopodobnie myślisz, że z jedwabiu robi się tylko szaty, a sam nosisz tylko podrzędne białe slipy z bazaru od Cyganów. Sam pewnie nigdy tego nie przyznasz, ale jesteś tak mały jak twoje ego i dajesz się poniżać swoim "przyjaciółką" tylko po to, by dać się polubić. A tak naprawdę w życiu by Cię nie zauważyły, bo jesteś tylko nędznym parobkiem. Bez jakiegokolwiek charakteru. Henry miał już łzy w oczach. Henry: Raaaanisz! ;__; Fatima: Przyznaj... nawet nie masz prawa przy mnie siedzieć! W tym momencie zrzuciła go z tratwy. Fatima: A teraz... tratwo płyń! Uniosła ręce, ale tratwa nie płynęła. Fatima: No płyń mówię! Wiesz, kto do Ciebie mówi?! Tratwa milczała. (zdziwieni?) Hanry: Emm... Fatima: Patrz Kimberplebsie II co zrobiłeś! Przez Ciebie przesiąkła plebsem! I nie płynie! Ach... a żeby Cię! Tymczasem drużyna z DeMoną i Tomato szybko przesuwała się do przodu. Tomato: Jeżeli weźmiemy pod uwagę ciepły prąd oceaniczny, to możemy zwiększyć wydolność naszej łodzi o jakieś 21%! DeMona: Zamknij się! Ryknęła. DeMona: Myślisz, że mnie interesuje twoje pie*rzenie magistra?! Tomato: A myślałam, że to u mojej siostrzyczki Freud mógłby się dopatrzeć pracy życia... DeMona: Ty mi tutaj nie skamlaj o jakimś Rolandzie McDonaldzie tylko wiosłuj szybciej! Albo wpadniesz do tego g*wnianego kanału!!! Tomato: To nie taki kanał o jakim myślisz. DeMona: I TAK CUCHNIE JAK TWOJE PERFUMY! Tomato: One nie cuchną, tylko pachną. DeMona: JESTEŚ ŻAŁOSNA!!! NAWET KŁÓCIĆ SIĘ NIE UMIESZ PORAŻKO!!! I rozwaliła wiosło na głowie Tomato. Jednak od nadmiaru lakieru na jej włosach wiosło połamało się. (pokój zwierzeń)DeMona: Kto używa tyle lakieru, że aż się wiosło łamie?! CZY ONA SERIO NIE MA W SOBIE ZA GROSZ SZACUNKU?!?!?! Achh! A myślałam, że to Vivian jest irytująca i wkurzająca! W tym czasie Henry płynął za tratwą i ją powoli holował. Fatima cały czas marudziła na tratwie. Fatima: Jaka ta tratwa jest nie wygodna! Henry: Co ja poradzę... Fatima: I to słońce! Nie może świecić słabiej? Henry: Ale... Fatima: I jeszcze jakiś piskliwy i denerwujący głos dobiega zza łodzi! Henry: Ranisz... ;__; Fatima westchnęła. Fatima: Słuchaj... możesz mi jeszcze bardziej uprzykrzać moje życie swoim idiotycznym głosem... (pokój zwierzeń)Fatima: ...i twarzą... Fatima: ...ale jak mamy współpracować musimy działać razem! Henry: Czyli będziesz wiosłować? Dziewczyna zaśmiała się. Fatima: No chyba Cię plebsie pogięło! Od tego mamy Kimberplebsa! <3 Zaklaskała. Fatima: Kimberpleeeebsie! Chodź do pańci! <3 Cisza. Fatima: Te! Nie udawaj, że sie myjesz, bo i tak na pewno śmierdzisz! Albo gwałci Cię łoś... to akurat dla mnie osobiście opcjonalne. Dalej cisza. Fatima: Wiesz co? Ach! Mam Cię dosyć! Usiadła wściekła na tratwie. Fatima: No patrz jaka bezczelna! Jeszcze śmie mnie... rozumiesz... MNIE olewać! Henry: Ale... jej tu w ogóle nie ma... ;u; Fatima: No, a powinna być! Powiem jej, że też nienawidzisz tego lenia... Henry: Ale... ;__; (pokój zwierzeń)Henry: Ale ja nie-nienawidzę Kimberly!!! Tymczasem Tomato próbowała ratować sytuację z DeMoną wiosłując rękoma. Tomato: To nie jest zbyt efektywne, wiesz? DeMona: ZAMKNIJJJJ SIĘĘĘĘĘĘ! Mam Ciebie dosyć! Tomato: Co nie zmienia faktu, że to mega nie efektowne... DeMona: AAA! Ja Cię zaraz za*******... Tomato: Słuchaj... nie marnuj energii na krzyczenie... skup się na wiosłowaniu! DeMona: Ja chcę do tej hipsterskiego gniota... błagam! (pokój zwierzeń)DeMona: Ona się chyba tego lakieru do włosów nawciągąła!!! Czy ona nie widzi jak majaczy?! Vivian! Tak... powiem to... w porównaniu z nią Vivian jest normalną osobą! Tomato określała szybkość wiatru, używając do tego buta od DeMony. Tomato: Wiatr nam sprzyja... powinniśmy szybko to poooo... O BOŻEEE!!! DeMona: Co jest?! Tomato: Twoje paznokcie!!! Są okropne! Czy ty pumeksu nie używasz?! Nawet wydmy nie są tak pofalowane i postrzępione jak skóra na twoich piętach!!! DeMona: TY MI SIĘ BĘDZIESZ DO NÓG DOPIE*DALAĆ, A SAMA PIER*OLISZ O JAKIEJŚ CHOREJ SREFEKTYWNOŚCI?! Tomato: Magister, czy robol... o nogi dbać powinien! Obróciła od niej głowę. Tomato: Zrywam naszą współpracę! DeMona: Ty nie masz czego zrywać!!! W tym momencie przepłynęły przez linię mety. McKey: Gratuluje dziewczyny! Wygrałyście! Tomato i DeMona: Na prawdę?! McKey: Ciekawe, gdzie są Henry i Fatima... Po godzinie zdyszany Henry przyholował łódź z Fatimą do mety. Fatima: Jak wolno... moją kolekcję nową od Diora już by wykupili! A Kimberplebs by nabrał stylu! McKey: Jak już mamy wszystkich, możemy ogłosić co wygrały DeMona i Tomato... zatem... W tle zaczęły dudnić bębny. McKey: ...wygrałyście miesięczny cykl wizyt małżeńskich u psychologa! <3 Jakoś wiedzieliśmy, że Henry tego nie wygra. <3 Henry: Ejj... ;__; McKey: Przejdźmy do naszego "studia" na moście! <3 Egipt, Most Al Salam Po chwili wszyscy wrócili na most i usiedli na swoich trybunach. Rolanda pieściła się do David'a. David: Proszę... niech ktoś ją ode mnie weźmie... Rolanda: Ale ja Cię KOCHAM! David: A ja kocham wszystkie kobiety na świecie! Rolanda: Ach!!! Dostał w policzek. Rolanda: Ewwww! Jak możesz kochać inne, skoro masz mnieee! Zrobiła pozę. Rolanda: Muszę zaśpiewać! McKey: Już nie śpiewamy! :D To okazało się totalnym niewypałem... Rolanda: Ale... McKey: Ciii! Bo się nie zmieścimy w odcinku, jak będziemy tylko rozmawiać! Rolanda: Ach! To wytnijcie Mozarta! O nim i tak prawie nic nie było! Mozart: Mój ty trolu... jakżebym mógł być lepszy od takiej... niewiasty (?) jak Ty! Rolanda: Oj już nie mów... Rolanda zaczerwieniła się. Vivian: Lol... to się naprawdę dzieje naprawdę... McKey: I tak już przekroczyliśmy przez was połowę naszego czasu antenowego... to nie jest specjalny odcinek godzinny... ;u; Fer: My nigdy... takiego... nie mieliśmy... Westchnęła. McKey: A nasza Fer jak zwykle rozmowna. <3 Selisha: Selisha-san zastanawiała się nad czymś! Rasel: Nad czym znowu? -,- Selisha: Czy Fer-chan umie powiedzieć całe zdanie bez przerw! Fer: Tak. Westchnęła ponownie. Fer: Przed chwilą... je powiedziałem... bez przerwy... Selisha: Ale Fer-chan... Fer: Nie miało być... złożone... Selisha usiadła zrezygnowana. McKey: Okej... zatem może zacznijmy kolejny pojedynek! :D Klein... Selisho, zbliżcie się do mnie! <3 Klein i Selisha podeszli do McKey. McKey: Jako wielcy przegrani finałów... Klein i Selisha: Dzięki... McKey: ...zmierzycie się ze sobą dzisiaj w walce... o nazwie... "Podaj wreszcie tą kawę!" Selisha: Selisha-san nie rozumię... Klein: Uuu... będziemy kelnerkami? <3 <3 <3 McKey: Tutaj homoseksualizm jest chyba karalny Klein. <3 A nie chcemy stracić naszej różowej gwiazdki! (i przy tym wyjść na nietolerancyjnych) Klein: Och, jesteś taka miła! <3 Chyba potrzebujesz przyjaciela geja! ^^ McKey: Tak... Przewróciła oczami. McKey: Dobrze... więc dzisiaj wcielicie się w rolę kelnerów! A właściwie w waszym przypadku kelnerek... Więc. Pewni egipcjanie zamówili od nas kawę... los chciał, że musicie ją dostarczyć na szczyt pobliskiego wzgórza nie rozlewając ani kropelki! Selisha: McKey-san! To wydaje się trudne! McKey: I takie pewnie jest. :D Oczywiście możecie sobie dobrać ponownie part... Klein: Mój Daaaaaavid! <3 David: O bracie... Selisha: Allice-chan! Allice: Yaaaaay! <3 Peter: Hura! <3 <3 <3 McKey: Peter... ty nie jesteś zaproszony do zabawy! <3 Peter: Hura... <3 David i Allice przybliżyli się do Kleina i Selishy. David: Dlaczego ja? Klein: Bo Cię kocham! <3 Rolanda: Ej! Allice tymczasem dłubała w nosie. Selisha: Allice-chan! Jesteś najmądrzejszą osobą, jaką Selisha-san zna! Allice: Hura! Ale... kim ty jesteś? Wyglądasz jak jakaś szajbuska... Twarz Allice wykrzywiła się. Selisha: Allice-chan pomoże Selishy-san, okej? Allice: A dlaczego dodajesz cały czas te "chan" i "san"? :O Selisha: To nie jest ważne Allice-chan! Selisha-san musi pokonać Różowego-san! Klein: :* McKey ziewnęła. McKey: Dobrze... zatem przynieście nam tace z zastawą i kawą! Stażyści wręczyli Klein'owi i Selishy tacę z kawą. McKey: Zatem start! Cała czwórka ruszyła do przodu. A za nimi Peter, który nie chciał się rozstawać z Allice. Vivian: Lol... pozwolicie Wariatce mieć dwóch pomocników? Yolo?! McKey: Oj Vivian... <3 Tacy pomocnicy, to raczej nie pomoc, nie uważasz? Vivian: Lol... Założyła ręce. Vivian: I tak uważam, że to nie fair! Yolo! Egipt, Uliczki Na prowadzenie szybko wysunęły się (o dziwo) Selisha i Allice, które biegły przez wąskie uliczki Egpitu. Allice: Uuu! <3 Co to jest? <3 Allice schyliła się, by obejrzeć... szparę w chodniku. Selisha: Allice-chan!!! Allice stała tuż przed Selishą, kiedy ta jeszcze przyśpieszyła i przeskoczyła ją. Selisha: Uważaj... Allice: Wooow! *O* Peter: Woooow! *O* I w tym momencie Peter wbiegł na Allice powalając ją na ziemię. Selisha nie zauważyła tego i biegła dalej. (pokój zwierzeń)Selisha: Selisha-san musi pokonać David'a-san! Od niego bije zło! David-san jest na pewno Starszym! Więc Selisha-san musi być pierwsza na mecie! Przed David'em-san i Klein'em-san! Tymczasem Klein i David minęli leżących na chodniku Allice i Peter'a. David: I powiedz mi... jak ta blondi wygrała? -,- Klein: Oj nie wiem kochany! :* David: Słuchaj no, Klein! Klein nie słuchał go, był za bardzo w niego wpatrzony. David: Klein! Idioto! Patrz gdzie leziesz! Klein: C-co? Ocknął się i widział jak biegnie wprost na mur. W ostatnim momencie podrzucił tacę z zastawą i kawą, a David po mistrzowsku ją złapał. Klein nie miał tyle szczęścia. Z wielkim impetem rąbnął w mur. <3 (pokój zwierzeń)Klein: Mój bohater! <3 <3 <3 (pokój zwierzeń)David: Ma się ten refleks! ;) Muszę pomóc Klein'owi to wygrać... prawdopodobnie zbliża się kolejny sezon, a ja potrzebuje sojuszników! Więc... cel na teraz to wygrana... poza tym rozgrzeje się przed moim wyzwaniem! David pomógł Klein'owi wstać. Klein: Nie musisz najukochańszy! I tak już mi ratujesz życie! ;* David: Spoko... słuchaj! Sprężmy się! Selisha jest już daleko przed nami! Klein: A pocałujesz mnie? ;* David: Nie. Klein westchnął. David oddał mu tacę i oboje pobiegli dalej. Po chwili również Allice i Peter wstali. Allice: Gdzie my jesteśmy? :( Peter: Nie wiem... :( Allice: A... czy my nie mieliśmy iść na tą górę? Wskazała na całkowicie zabudowane wzgórze. Peter: Nie wiem... :( Ale chodźmy tam pohasać na kijach! <3 Allice: Okej! <3 <3 <3 I pobiegli. Selisha cały czas prowadziła i mijała nieświadomych niczego arabów. (pokój zwierzeń)Selisha: Selisha-san stanowczo poradzi! Co prawda Selisha-san zgubiła Allice-chan i Petera-chan, ale... co Selisha-san może na to poradzić?! Selisha-san postanowiła, że Selisha-san skupi się raz w życiu na Selishy-san! Selisha-san jest z tego dumna! W tym momencie Selisha wbiegła w nieświadomego araba, który upadł na ziemi. Taca zaczęła lecieć w przód. Selisha: Nieeee! Selisha wstała i skoczyła w przód by złapać tacę, a następnie wszystko co na niej było. Dumnie po chwili westchnęła. (pokój zwierzeń)Selisha: Selisha-san jest szczęściarą!!! W tym momencie wyprzedzili ją Klein i David, a chwilę później jeszcze Allice i Peter, którzy chyba byli nieświadomi tego, że osoba, której mieli pomagać leżała na ziemi z tacą, którą ledwo trzymała. Omar: No jak tak można?! Boże! Selisha: Selisha-san przeprasza! Omar: Pff! Skandal! Wstał, ubrał turban i sobie poszedł, a Selisha pobiegła dalej. Tymczasem po objęciu prowadzenia Klein i David zaczęli wchodzić po schodach do góry. Było ich niewyobrażalnie dużo, były nierówne, a David szczególnie nie pomagał Klein'owi. Klein: ...a potem weźmiemy ślub na paradzie gejów w San Francisco! Na takiej wieeeelkiej tęczowej paradzie, okej? <3 David: Nie. Klein: Moim drużbą będzie Beth, i będzie łapała mój welon. Tak. To jest mój warunek. To ja będę miał welon! I bukiet! David: Weź się... żadnego ślubu nie będzie. Klein: I potem wypijemy szampan! (pokój zwierzeń)David: Błagam... zabierzcie mnie od niego. Ej... ja przecież nie muszę mu pomagać! Haha! Nara! David uśmiechnął się i stanął w miejscu. Klein: David? Klein również stanął i odwrócił się ku David'owi. Klein: Co się stało? David: Nic. Biegnij dalej. :) Uśmiechnął się złowrogo i poprawił kapelusz. Klein: Ale... musimy to ukończyć razem... David: Nic takiego nie było mówione. Musisz przejść przez linię z tym zestawem, a nie ze mną. Klein: Ale ja chcę z Tobą! David: Pff... a ja nie. -,- Klein: A nasz ślub?! David: Ziemia do desperata... nie będzie... Zbliżenie na usta David'a. David: ...ŻADNEGO... Łzy zaczęły pojawiać się w oczach Kleina. David: ...ślubu! Klein w tym momencie upuścił tacę z kawą. Otarł łzy i ścisnął pięści. (pokój zwierzeń)Klein: W tym momencie coś we mnie pękło. To była najgorsza chwila w moim życiu. Myślałem, że mogę mieć wszystko, ale jednak David jest niegodny mojego zainteresowania. Nikt nie będzie mnie tak traktować! Nie pozwolę na to!!! I w tym momencie Klein uderzył David'a z całej siły w twarz. David: Co ty... I jeszcze raz. Klein: Nikt nie będzie mnie tak traktował, rozumiesz?! David: Spo-spokojnie! Klein: Jestem spokojny! I nie dam się w taki sposób poniżać! Nikomu! Przywalił mu jeszcze z plaskacza i poszedł. (pokój zwierzeń)David: Co to było? Czy on jest taki głupi i chcę mieć mnie za wroga?! Haha... jego niedoczekanie! Może i wygrał walkę, ale wojnę wygram ja! Selisha minęła zdziwionego i wściekłego David'a. Za nią znaleźli się jakimś cudem Allice i Peter. Allice: Oj... ten chłopczyk się popłaczę! :( Peter: Może musimy go pocieszyć. Uśmiechnęli się. Allice i Peter: Przytulak! <3 <3 <3 Stanęli i zaczęli przytulać David'a. David: Kur... zostawcie mnie! Wyrwał się i poszedł sobie. Allice: Przykro mi. :( Peter: Mi też! :( I zaczęli się razem przytulać. Tymczasem Selisha była już prawie za linią mety. Selisha: Selisha-san coś wygra wreszcie! *.* (pokój zwierzeń)Selisha: Selisha-san za wygraną kupi sobie nową katanę na Starszych! I po chwili Selisha przekroczyła linię mety i podała kawę arabowi, który napił się kawy i jedyne co stwierdził to, że była zimna. <3 Selisha: Selisha-san przeprasza! ;__; Droga była długa, a Selisha-san zgubiła po drodze jeszcze Allice-chan i Peter'a-chan! :( Arab nie zrozumiał nic, co powiedziała do niego Selisha. Selisha: To... teraz Selisha-san powinna wrócić na most? Westchnęła. Selisha: Po drodze Selisha-san poszuka jeszcze Allice-chan i Peter'a-chan... Zaciemnienie. Egipt, Most Al Salam Wkrótce na trybuny wrócili Klein i David. McKey: A gdzie drużyna Selishy? Klein usiadł zły, a David za nim. David: Cóż... nasz Pan Różowy... Klein przewrócił oczami. David: ...postanowił się poddać i dać Selishy wygrać! McKey przewróciła oczami. McKey: Chyba jednak trzeba było dać tam kogoś, kto by to potwierdził... w każdym razie, Selisha wygrała tygodniowy pobyt w Egipcie! <3 Nie dlatego, że nie mamy miejsc już w samolocie do USA i musieliśmy kogoś tu zostawić... <3 Mozart: Nic nowego, show tandetne... a Rolanda gdzieś zniknęła! Gustaw: ROLANDA?! Gustaw uciekł z mostu. Fatima: No i dobrze, teraz żadna laska... nie będzie mi kradła show! Henry: No... szczególnie, że nas trochę ubyło... ;u; Yoanna: W każdym razie Henry... Położyła rękę na ramieniu Henry'ego. Yoanna: Teraz musimy się skupić na pomocy Fer! <3 Fer: Yu... hu... McKey: Właśnie! Przejdźmy do największego pojedynku! Fer... David! Podejdźcie do mnie! David i Fer wolno zwlekli się z trybun do McKey. McKey: Widzę, że dzisiaj pełni życia jesteście... po Fer tego się spodziewałam, ale ty David? David: Jakbyś latała za tym różowym, to byś wiedziała i znała mój ból... -,- Fer: Yu... hu... McKey: Oczywiście, standardowo dobierzcie sobie pomocnika! Wskazała na nieco przerzedzone trybuny dla przegranych. David: Hmm... (pokój zwierzeń)David: Musiałem wybrać kogoś, kto najmniej mnie nienawidzi i nie popsuje mi całkowicie mojego planu na wygranie tej części zadania! Więc... kto mi został? Hmmm... Potato i... Elli?! Serio? Tak mało?! I tak... bezużyteczni pomocnicy? David westchnął. David: Ech... no cóż. Wskazał na Elli'ego. David: Z przypadku wybieram Elli'ego... -,- Elli: O tak! Team Elizabeth do boju! <3 <3 <3 Zaczął schodzić z trybun i sypać we wszystkich naklejkami z kaczkami. Vivian: Lol... to było do przewidzenia... (pokój zwierzeń)Vivian: No yolo... to było do przewidzenia, że on wybierze albo Potato, albo Elli'ego. Wszyscy inni go nienawidzą... lol... w sumie im się nie dziwię. (pokój zwierzeń)DeMona: JAK ON ŚMIAŁ MNIE NIE WYBRAĆ!!! NIENAWIDZĘ GO!!! JA CHCIAŁAM SPRAWIĆ, ŻE PRZEGRA!!! AAA!!! Po chwili nastąpiło zbliżenie na Fer. Fer: Eee... Yo... anna... ech... Westchnęła, a wesoła Yoanna zeszła do Fer. McKey: Dobrze! W związku z tym, że jest to pojedynek zwycięzców, dodajmy pojedynku nieco smaku! Więc... zwycięzca tego pojedynku dostanie... 25 tysięcy dolarów!!! A jego pomocnik całe 10 tysięcy dolarów, przed podatkiem! <3 Fer: Yu... hu... McKey: A zadaniem będzie... złapanie Very i przemówienie jej do rozsądku, że nie będzie prowadziła kolejnego sezonu! <3 Vera zza mostu rzuciła w McKey pomidorem. Oczywiście chybiła. McKey: Biedaczka... zamieniła się w siostrę Beth... Fer: Yu... hu... David: Emm... czyli mówisz, że mamy złapać kolejną wariatkę? Zbliżenie na Elli'ego, któremu wyraźnie to zadanie się podobało. Elli: Przytulę ją! <3 I będziemy razem pływać po moim ulubionym stawiku. <3 Yoanna zbliżyła się do Fer. Yoanna: Nie wydają się groźni... (pokój zwierzeń)Yoanna: Tak! <3 Wreszcie nie jestem chora! Znaczy moje alternatywne osobowości szczęśliwie zniknęły. :) Cieszę się z tego bardzo i chcę pomóc Fer, najlepiej jak umiem! Fer: Nie... wiem... ech... (pokój zwierzeń)Fer: Zło... McKey już stała z dwiema linami. McKey: Każda drużyna dostanie po jednej linie. <3 Drużyna, która przyprowadzi tutaj Verę, wygra nagrodę! Łatwe? Cisza. McKey: Zatem ruszajcie... Wszyscy pobiegli (oprócz Fer, która niemrawo ruszyła chwile po reszcie). Liny złapali Yoanna i David i od razu wysunęli się na prowadzenie. Elli: David! ;__; W jego oczach pojawiły się łzy. Elli: Przyjacielu! Czekaj! ;__; Zaczął dyszeć. Elli: Nie jestem aż tak sprawny ostatnio! Elli zdyszany padł na most... niecałe 100 metrów od McKey. McKey: Nieco żałosne... Fer: Ech... I na domiar złego wyprzedziła go nawet Fer. Egipt, Targowisko Vera uciekała na swoich długich szpilkach przez labirynt straganów. Vera: Aaa! Potknęła się i wylądowała w kałuży. Vera: Niech to... moja nowa suknia! Chwyciła brzeg sukni, po czym wstała, zdjęła szpilki i pobiegła dalej. Vera: Nigdy mnie nie dorwiecie! To ja powinnam prowadzić to show! Rozumiecie? Ja i nikt inny! David: O zamknij się... David był kilka straganów za nią. Co prawda zgubił on wcześniej Elli'ego, ale i tak to on był najbliżej uciekającej Very. Vera: Ha! Myślisz, że mnie złapiesz? Pamiętaj, że to ja wystąpiłam w trzech reality-show i w jednym nawet byłam druga! David przewrócił oczyma. David: Szczególnie, że wdałaś się w żałosny showmance i skończyłaś go równie żałośnie w programie... -,- Vera: Ha! I kto to mówi? Osoba, która nie ma nikogo w tym programie! A wszystkie dziewczyny chcą Cię zabić żywcem! Myślisz, że jak dostaniesz się ponownie do programu, to ktoś Ci da drugą szansę?! David: Ja przynajmniej wygrałem ten program! Vera: I nie dam Ci się złapać! Vera chwyciła potężnego łososia i rzuciła nim w David'a. Łosoś trafił w David'a i padł na ziemię. Vera: Frajer! Zaśmiała się i uciekła. (pokój zwierzeń)David: No proszę was... ona jest jakąś wariatką! A myślałem, że już nie można być gorszym niż Vivian, DeMona i Tomato... a jednek... Vera uciekała dalej przez targowisko. Tymczasem zaczęły ją doganiać Fer i Yoanna. Yoanna: Widzę ją! Fer: Yu... hu... Yoanna: Słuchaj... Dziewczyny cały czas biegły. Yoanna: ... podbiegniemy do niej z dwóch stron. Wtedy nie będzie mogła uciec i wygramy to zadanie! Rozumiesz Fer? Fer: Taaa... (pokój zwierzeń)Fer: Ech... Yoanna się... wkręciła... Yoanna: Dobra! Więc zróbmy tak! Dziewczyny postąpiły jak chciały i po chwili biegły równo z Verą po obu stronach, oddzielone bazarami. Vera: Co?! Jak tak szybko mnie dogoniłyście?! Przecież właśnie co zgubiłam tego gogusia! Yoanna: Słuchaj Vero... to dla twojego dobra... Vera machnęła ręką. Vera: O... już Ty się zamknij! Byłam waszą prowadzącą przez całe dziesięć odcinków! I było wam ze mną źle?! Fer: Tak... Vera: Co?! Lataliśmy razem przez całą Afrykę, a Ty mi mówisz, że było nam źle?! Fer: Tak... Vera: Jesteś nienormalna! Tak jak ona! Myślisz, że ktoś, kto ma rozdwojenie osobowości może być godnym sojusznikiem i przyjaciółką?! Fer: Tak... Vera: I to Ty wygrałaś program w Afryce?! Fer: Tak... Vera: A weźcie się obie! Vera zawróciła. David: Czekaj... David zastawił jej drogę. David: Nie dam się tak ośmieszać! Vera: ;__; Zaczęła uciekać jak najdalej od David'a. W tym momencie obcięte straganami, obok biegły Fer i Yoanna, a za Verą biegł David. Vera: Zos... Rzuciła w David'a pomarańczą. Vera: ...taw... I kolejną. <3 Vera: ...mnie... I jeszcze raz. Vera: ...w spokoju! Wszystkie pomarańcze trafiły w David'a. Po czym nieco oszołomiony padł na Ziemię. Vera: Tak! Stanęła by unieść ręce do góry. Fer: Cześć... Yoanna: Jak się masz? <3 Vera: ;u; Yoanna i Fer stały bowiem tuż obok Very. Vera: Porozmawiajmy... Fer: Na... nią... I tak Yoanna rzuciła się na Verę, by ją związać, w tym czasie Fer spokojnie wiązała David'a by ich nie gonił. Yoanna: Super Fer! <3 Chyba wygraliśmy! <3 Fer: Yu... hu... Fer na koniec zakneblowała Verę i razem zaczęły ją ciągnąć do McKey. O dziwo nikt nie widział w tym nic dziwnego. Egipt, Most Al Salam Potato na trybunach z zafascynowaniem słuchała Fatimy. Fatima: No i jej powiedziałam, że się ubrała jak z bazaru! No mówię Ci, potrzebujemy kogoś modnego, a nie jakiegoś Kimberplebsa... no halo... Potato: A co sądzisz o fluidzie? <3 Fatima: Wiesz, piękno nie wymaga poprawek... w twoim przypadku... eww... dobrze, że Cię normalnie lubię, bo inaczej bym Cię nienawidziła! Potato: OMG! Jesteś zarąbista! Co nie Tomato? Tomato podrapała się po głowie. Tomato: No... Fatima: Emm... masz do tego jakieś wąty Pomidorze? Potato: Właśnie?! Potato przyjęła pozę Fatimy. Fatima: Dobrze, że nie jesteście rodziną! Takie geny powinno się tępić! Potato: Dokładnie! Tomato: Siostrzyczko... -,- Potato: Co Tomato? <3 Fatima: Halo! To Ty ją znasz? Wydęła usta. McKey: Czekajcie... Spojrzała w dal. Szły tam bowiem Fer i Yoanna, a z nimi związana Vera, która przegrała. McKey: Kochani... Chwilę później dziewczyny stały już koło McKey. McKey: Gratuluje! Pokonałyście Davida... a w sumie gdzie on jest? O_o Fer: Nie... wiemy... McKey: Trudno... McKey wręczyła im czek. McKey: To jak... zbieramy się? Zapadła cisza. Rasel: Na reszcie?! <3 Vivian: Lol... co... bez przyjęcia pożegnalnego? McKey: Tak mi przez cały rok narzekaliście, że chcecie do domu, więc... wracamy! :D Stażyści przynieśli McKey walizki. Elli: Cześć! :D Niewiadomo jak, ale Elli wrócił do wszystkich. xD McKey: Gdzie zgubiłeś David'a? Elli: Nie wiem, oglądałem kaczuszki! ^^ McKey: Ech... W tym momencie wróciła Rolanda i Gustaw. Rolanda: Mówiłam Ci, że tu nie ma gier! To smutny kraj!!! Gustaw: Ale... :( Rolanda: Nie Gustaw! Eww... jesteś ohydny... Rolanda rozejrzała się. Rolanda: I gdzie moje wredne ciasteczko? McKey: Nie ma go... Henry: A Selisha, Allice i Peter? McKey: Oni i tak nie lecą, bo nie mamy dla nich miejsc. :P Chwilę później wszyscy zerwali się z trybun i poszli na lotnisko zostawiając Verę i śmiernik na moście. Egipt, Lotnisko Prawie wszyscy uczestnicy znajdowali się na lotnisku i mieli wejść już na pokład statku. McKey: Cóż... Zwróciła się do wszystkich. McKey: To był długi sezon i dziękuje wam wszystkim za zaangażowanie! :) Wszyscy westchnęli. Fatima: Lecę pierwszą klasą! Wzięła zloty bilet i wsiadła do samolotu. Przynajmniej tak jej się wydawało (please). Vivian: Yolo... wracam do mojego Newton! DeMona: A ja daleko od Ciebie paszczurze!!! McKey: I tak siedzicie koło siebie! <3 Vivian: Lol... super... -,- Vivian i DeMona weszły na pokład za Fatimą. Rolanda: Oł... maj... gaaaash! Będe leciała! <3 Koło niej był jednak Gustaw. Gustaw: I ja... Elli: Ja też! <3 <3 <3 McKey: Siedzicie w trójkę obok siebie! Rolanda: Co? NIEEEE! :__: Weszli na pokład. Rasel: Nareszcie... czekałem na to latami! McKey: I wreszcie się doczekałeś! <3 Rasel: Taaa... Wszedł do samolotu. Henry: To jak dziewczyny, będziemy po programie przyjaciółmi? :D Fer: Taa... Yoanna: Jasne! Zach: Z drogi! Cała czwórka weszła do samolotu. Arian: Ach! Lubisz sado-maso? <3 Kuahyin: Kua... nie rozumieć O_O Arian: To Cię nauczę! <3 I weszli do samolotu. Potato: Wracamy do naszego domku! <3 <3 <3 Fluid będzie tańszy! :) Tomato: Przed nami z dziesięć godzin lotu jeszcze siostrzyczko. ;) Mozart: Upłynie nam to jak krótka serenada o miłości! I weszli na pokład. McKey: Cóż... to już chyba wszyscy... David: Emm... -,- McKey: Ooo! <3 Ty żyjesz! <3 David: Taaa... -,- McKey: Wsiadaj do samolotu! Wracamy do Ameryki! Prychnął i jako ostatni wsiadł. Po tym McKey uśmiechnęła się. McKey: Nasi uczestnicy jeszcze nie wiedzą, ale nie polecimy tym samolotem do USA! Niektórzy na pewno polecą... Na ekranie za nią pojawiło się logo nowego sezonu. McKey: Tak kochani! Czeka nas walka gwiazd w Ameryce Południowej! Pierwsza ekipa zmierzy się z nową ekipą w walce płci! Mrugnęła. McKey: A kto się zmierzy ze sobą? Uśmiechnęła się. McKey: Tego dowiecie się już... w nowym sezonie! :* Weszła jako ostatnia na pokład samolotu. Po tym nastąpiło zaciemnienie. Koniec sezonu! Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Azja kontra Afryka